My Guardian Angel
by Kennedy Engel
Summary: UA/UsUk. Bienvenido a The Angel Corporation, haz muerto y ahora tu deber es cuidar, proteger y aconsejar al joven Alfred F. Jones, espero que te vaya bien en tu tarea Arthur Kirkland.
1. Chapter 1

Abrió los ojos encontrándose con techo blanco sobre él, parpadeo varias veces tratando de recordar algo, pero…nada venia a su mente. Lo único que tenía claro era que iba en su auto, de pronto se atravesó alguien y después de ahí negro. No había nada. Se sentó sobre la cama en la que se encontraba recostado y se levanto, buscando algo con que darse una idea del lugar donde estaba. Parecía un hospital común y corriente, solo que blanco, _completamente blanco_. Corrió la cortina que había y ahogo un grito cuando vio que había a su lado.

NADA.

No había nada, todo era blanco. Empezó a murmurar incoherencias y a patear los muebles, y cuando se dispuso a tirarse sobre la cama otra vez, alguien bario la cortina del lado contrario.

—Señor Kirkland, no es bueno desquitarse con los muebles— menciono una voz femenina, giro la cabeza encontrándose con una chica castaña de ojos verdes que le sonreía amablemente.

— ¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?— pregunto el chico observándola firmemente.

—Está en mi iPad—la chica le mostro el objeto y en efecto, en la pantalla aparecía su nombre pero de pronto este cambio por el de otra persona, ella lo giro nuevamente y lo miro con lastima— Muerte por infección bacteriana en la boca…pobrecita, pero para que andas de prostituta chupando pollas.

—Espere—interrumpió el rubio de pronto— ¿dijo…muerte?

—Sí, muerte de morir—contesto ella, presionando la pantalla del objeto— No se lo dije…Usted está muerto señor Kirkland.

Muerto…

Y desmayado también.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos se encontró nuevamente con el techo blanco, se sentó bruscamente, comprobando que no era el mismo lugar. Este estaba más amueblado, pero igualmente completamente blanco, y había una puerta frente a la cama donde estaba acostado, puerta que se abrió justo en el momento que él se paro.

—Lamento haberle dado la noticia tan bruscamente— era la misma chica de hace unos momentos, vestía un traje con todo en blanco hasta la flor que llevaba en el cabello era blanca— Pero es bueno que haya despertado nuevamente y mucho gusto soy Elizabeta Héderváry y soy la secretaria de la An…

— ¡¿Cómo es eso de que estoy muerto?— el chico la había tomado por los hombros y la empezaba a sacudir bruscamente.

— ¡En efecto, usted murió ayer a las 11:34 de la noche con 17 segundos en un accidente automovilístico!— la chica dejo de ser sacudida en cuanto termino de hablar.

Por su mente empezaron a pasar cada uno de los momentos vividos la noche anterior.

Salió de su casa a las 8:20 p.m. con destino a la casa de su novia, Emily, para cenar con ella.

Comieron cómodamente, se besaron, le toco partes prohibidas y muchas otras cosas que los novios hacen.

Se fue de la casa de Emily a las 11:27 p.m., A pesar de las suplicas de ella para que se quedara, y encendió su auto con destino a su hogar.

En el camino tuvo que tomar otras calles debido a que la calle por la que estaba su casa estaba infestada por estudiantes haciendo una protesta.

De pronto se le atravesó algo, con tal de esquivarlo, giro el volante y fue y choco con un muro, quedando su auto destruido con el dentro del, a los segundos perdió el conocimiento…

Y la vida también.

— ¿Señor Kirkland?— pregunto Elizabeta, el chico salió de sus pensamientos y la miro fijamente— ¡ah qué bueno!—exclamo ella con alivio— Creí que ya se había muerto.

Y la chica empezó a reír ante la broma de mala gana. El intento ignorar su risa, pero lo único que lograba era un tic en una de sus enormes cejas.

—Entonces…—murmuro el fastidiado, la chica dejo de reír — ¿En dónde estoy?

—Usted Señor Kirkland, se encuentra en The Angel Corporation— el rostro de Arthur solo reflejaban la frase, "tienes-estar-bromeando no"— Acompáñeme por favor.

El chico camino detrás de ella, y salieron, se pararon en medio del pasillo, como si esperaran a alguien. Pero lo único que llego fue un movimiento brusco, ¡El suelo se estaba moviendo!

—No se preocupe, es una banda móvil— menciono ella de la nada, quitándole al chicho la confusión—En lo que estábamos… The Angel Corporation, se dedica a tomar personas que acaban de morir que cometieron pecados graves para cuidar a un humano vivo con problemas, dándole consejos y cosas por ese estilo. Los "ángeles "que logran ayudar de verdad a el humano bajo su cuidado van al cielo, completamente perdonadas por sus pecados.

— ¿Cómo un ángel guardián?—

—Exacto— ella le sonrió—Muy bien, veamos su expediente…. Arthur Kirkland, su segundo nombre es….

— ¡No lo digas!—

—…Cassidy—

—Mierda…—

— Tenía 23 años, 6 meses, 2 semanas, con 2 días, 4 horas, 5 minutos y 54 segundos al momento de morir—

—…que precisión—murmuro el por lo bajo, observando las paredes a su lado.

—Gracias…murió en un accidente automovilístico, tiene 5 hermanos…Scott, Glen, Bryan, Ryan y Peter… 4 mayores que él y 1 menor…sus padres son Camyl y Chase Kirkland—la mirada de él se torno melancólica en cuanto mencionaron a sus padres, ¿Qué iban a hacer con la pérdida de un hijo?—…sus características físicas más notables son su piel blanca, el cabello desordenado, su rostro medio afeminado y claro…sus cejas de tamaños industriales.

— ¡OYE!—

Y estaba dispuesto a reclamar más, pero dieron una vuelta tan brusca que por poco cae al suelo.

—Mide 1.75, pesa 72 kilogramos, tiene el cabello rubio pálido, ojos verde pasto, estudio Administración de Empresas y creo…que es todo lo importante, aparte de tu pecado grave—menciono ella quitando la mirada del iPad, justo en ese instante la banda móvil paro, deteniéndose frente a una puerta. La chica la abrió —Pasa, por favor.

Cuando entro se encontró con una sala, había varias personas dentro, todas vestidas de blanco, y fue ahí cuando noto que el también vestía y calzaba del mismo color, la chica lo hizo pasar a una oficina y lo mando a sentarse en la silla frente al escritorio, ella tomo asiento frente a él.

— ¿Y bien?— Elizabeta se cruzo de piernas y lo miro expectante— ¿me piensas contar sobre tu pecado grave o quieres que yo te lo recuerde?

—Recuérdamelo—

—Cuando tenías 14 años hasta que cumpliste 17… eras un buscapleitos, te encantaba andar en peleas callejeras—

—Pero eso no tiene nada de malo, todos lo fuimos en alguna ocasión— intento justificarse el chico.

—Espera… — murmuro ella—… tu última pelea, ¿Qué sucedió en ella?

— Golpee a un chico, como en cualquier otra pelea—

—Pero un golpe lo mando al suelo y tú continuaste golpeándolo…hasta que murió—

El corazón se le detuvo y todos los pensamientos que tenía en mente se esfumaron…esa era siempre la mayor de sus pesadillas. El rostro cubierto de sangre y lagrimas del chico, pidiéndole que parara, pero el…nunca lo hizo, continuo golpeándolo, hasta que este dejo de respirar…nunca lo lograron inculpar por falta de pruebas en su contra.

— ¿Cómo se llamaba el chico?—

—Antonio Fernández Carriedo— murmuro él, apretando entre sus manos su pantalón y bajando la mirada.

—exacto...de 19 años de edad al momento de morir, los padres de él habían muerto un año antes y el se había quedado solo, con su hermana menor de 15 años— por el escritorio, ella resbalo una fotografía…en ella parecían un niño y una niña, ambos de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes, con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, el no debía de pasar los 12 años, al igual que la niña—El mantenía a ella, dejo de estudiar para poder trabajar y darle un buen futuro a su hermana, tenia novio incluso y estaba punto de pedirle matrimonio…¿te das cuenta de lo que hiciste?

—…no…— menciono él, con voz muerta y los ojos perdidos en un punto desconocido de la pared.

— Arruinaste una vida— ella le sonrió y presiono un botón debajo del escritorio, sobre este se encendió una pantalla que abarcaba todo el mueble, que ella empezó a tocar con rapidez, moviendo carpetas y archivos—Ahora…te voy a dar a tu "persona"

— ¿mi persona?—

—La persona de cual serás ángel guardián— ella pico en un archivo y este lleno la pantalla— No creas que te voy a mandar muy lejos de tu pasado… esta es tu Persona, Alfred Frederick Jones, estadounidense, 20 años, sus padres y hermano murieron en un incendio hace un mes…Ahora ve y ayúdalo, cuando lo ayudes a superar todo, podas ir al cielo y ser feliz.

La chica presiono un botón sobre la pantalla, el cual llevaba por nombre "Expulsión" por lo que Arthur alcanzo a leer.

— ¿Qué significa expulsión?...—ella le mando una sonrisa burlona.

Y antes de que pudiera decir más, el suelo desapareció y el cayo al vacio… no podía evitar gritar y patalear al momento de caer, ¿Quién demonios no lo haría si estaba cayendo desde sabe que altura hacia una ciudad que él desconocía?...!estaba a punto de mo…Esperen, el ya estaba muerto. Cerró los ojos cuando sintió que el suelo estaba a unos cuantos metros, pero para su sorpresa cayo de pie. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con una construcción que había visto en libros y revistas que había leído en casa de Emily.

—Es el MIT…entonces estoy en Massachusetts —murmuro mirando el lugar, de pronto algo vibro en dentro de su pantalón, metió su mano y abrió los ojos con sorpresa cuando se encontró con un iPhone blanco entre su manos, reviso lo que había llegado… era un mensaje, de Elizabeta.

"_revisa el GPS, te llevara a tu persona y no te preocupes por abrir las puertas, puedes atravesar paredes"_

El gesto de Arthur era entre incredulidad y estupefacción, ¿Quién de pequeño no soñó con atravesar paredes?...el celular volvió a vibrar y el ojiverde lo reviso.

"_Nadie te puede mirar y todo ser viviente te puede atravesar sin problemas"_

Frunció el ceño, lo iban a atravesar como cuchillo en mantequilla, ¡era humillante! .Empezó a buscar entre las aplicaciones el GPS, en cuanto entro, un punto rojo apareció en la pantalla sobre un mapa, se dedico a caminar hacia donde se encontraba este. Se sentía extraño poder atravesar paredes y encontrarse con clases en plena explicación algebraica, pero intentaba ignorarlas y no quedarse escuchando como otro estudiante de la institución.

El punto rojo empezó a hacerse más cercano poco a poco, sin querer el corazón de Arthur comenzó a acelerarse…no había visto ninguna imagen de su Persona, pero por el nombre debía de ser una persona seria de carácter frio, era lo más seguro. Atravesó la última pared, encontrándose con una clase de Calculo Diferencial, camino entre las sillas hasta quedar frente a su Persona.

El corazón se le detuvo, porque estaba seguro que lo que tenia frente era un ángel y ya había podido llegar al cielo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Como diría Jenny Rivera…"Ya lo seeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee…." el primer capítulo esta medio fail pero psss…es el primer capítulo…espero y les haya gustado…Desde ahorita les aviso, el final es triste y lo historia tambien lo va a ser un poco :(

_¿Reviews?_


	2. Chapter 2

Parpadeo varias veces mirando al joven frente a él.

Este intercalaba su mirada entre la pizarra y su libreta, completamente confundido. Lo demostraban aquellos ojos azules como el mismo cielo que él esperaba alcanzar. El chico se empezaba a desesperar, se metía las manos entre las hebras de oro que tenia por cabello y fruncía las cejas hasta abajo.

— ¿sucede algo, joven Jones?—

Y cuando el chico alzo la cabeza, se sintió atravesado…literalmente, porque si lo estaba haciendo. El joven miro al profesor parado frente a la pizarra y luego a su libreta.

— Tengo un problema con esto— El maestro se acerco y empezó a explicarle a Jones, quien sonrió cuando comprendió la compleja ecuación.

Arthur lo miro levemente, se miraba muy…feliz. Atravesó la pared más cercana y en segundos se encontraba en el jardín del MIT. Saco el iPhone del bolsillo de su pantalón blanco y comenzó a revisar lo que tenia. Aplicaciones, el juego de Angry Birds, GPS, internet, YouTube, YouPor…se sonrojo, esa no era necesario mencionarla. Entonces fue cuando encontró una que le llamo la atención, presiono en el cuadrito y este se expandió, era la biografía de su persona.

— Alfred Frederick Jones, 20 años, nacido el 4 de julio de 1991, Americano, Padres: Amelia y Jack Jones, Hermanos: Matthew, ellos murieron hace un mes en un incendio, lo mismo que me dijo Elizabeta…y cosas que no interesan…—guardo el celular nuevamente y miro a su alrededor.

Justo cuando iba a dar un paso, la campana sonó. Abrió sus ojos con sorpresa y corrió a atravesar la pared por la que segundos antes había pasado, busco con la mirada a su "persona", encontrándolo sonriendo abiertamente a un chico de cabellos castaños a los hombros. El celular vibro y lo saco de su bolsillo, revisando el mensaje de Elizabeta.

"_si pones la cámara y lo posicionas sobre una persona, puedes conocer la biografía de esta"_

Frunció el ceño y abrió la aplicación que la chica mencionaba, poniendo la mira sobre el chico al lado de Alfred. Rápidamente, el aparato comenzó a hacer una búsqueda, pasando miles de biografías por la pantalla, deteniéndose en una en especial. Toris Laurinaitis, 20 años, nació el 16 de febrero, de Lituania. Nada interesante.

Cuando levanto la vista del celular, Alfred ya no estaba. Atravesó la pared siguiente y lo miro caminando por los pasillos, corrió hasta alcanzarlo, pasando a través de los estudiantes en el proceso, quedando para junto a él.

—…entonces, solo vi una masa rosada— mencionaba el americano.

— ¿Una masa rosada?— pregunto Toris, mirándolo extrañado— ¿y que era?

—No lo sé….pero era deliciosa—

—Qué asco—murmuro por lo bajo Arthur.

— ¿Escuchaste eso?— el corazón se le acelero cuando Alfred hizo esa pregunto, el chico miraba a los lados buscando el origen del sonido.

— ¿Qué cosa?— cuestiono el otro, acomodando la mochila en su hombro.

—…nada, creo que lo que paso hace un mes ya me está afectando—el chico paso sus manos por entre los cabellos dorados, mirando el techo levemente— Nos vemos mañana.

Y salió corriendo. Arthur aun seguía sorprendido, lo suficiente para no darse cuenta que el chico se alejaba…entonces, ¿si lo podían escuchar? Negó con la cabeza y se tallo el rostro. Cuando reparo en la falta de Alfred, comenzó a correr nuevamente, buscando al chico por el campus, lo diviso a lo lejos, atravesando la entrada… Corrió lo más rápido que podía. Hasta que quedo parado a su lado, empezó a respirar fuertemente, ¡él y su maldita condición física de mierda! Por eso decía que debía de tomar las clases de educación física en la secundaria.

Durante el camino, el rubio más alto, que lo noto hasta ahora que empezó a caminar junto a él, no hacia ninguna expresión en su rostro, solo caminaba. Observo el cielo y se dio cuenta como este empezaba a oscurecerse, ¿tan tarde era?

Continuo siguiendo al chico, hasta que se detuvieron frente a un edificio, entraron a él y luego al elevador que había. El chico presiono el botón al piso 16 y justo cuando la puerta se iba a cerrar el chico metió la mano.

"_! MASOQUISTA ¡" _ Decía Arthur para sus adentros.

Pero a los segundos escucho como alguien se acercaba corriendo, seguido de alguien que venía caminando.

— ¡Alfredo!—grito alguien de notorio acento latino— ¡no me esperaste!

—Lo siento, no me acorde—

La chica negó con la cabeza y atravesó la puerta del elevador, Arthur la observo con detalle, era castaña, de ojos verdes y piel morena, aparte de ser alta, centímetros más baja que el. Se acerco a donde estaban los botones y presiono uno para que la puerta se mantuviera abierta. Alguien más entro al elevador y ambos jóvenes sonrieron.

—Buenas tardes, señora Blank— mencionaron ambos chicos al mismo tiempo, la mujer, de apariencia de no más de 60 años les sonrió.

—Buenos tardes, niños— contesto esta, la castaña soltó el botón y presiono otro, el del piso 9.

Las puertas se cerraron y el elevador avanzo, sintió como si fuera a vomitar, ¿Cuánto tenia que no subía a un elevador? La última vez que lo hizo debe de haber sido cuando tenía 10 años y jugaba con sus hermanos a las escondidas en el hotel en Portugal. El aparato se detuvo y se abrió, la mujer se despidió de ambos chicos y salió. La puerta se cerró nuevamente y volvió a avanzar, deteniéndose a los segundos, tanto la castaña como el rubio salieron, claro, seguidos del "ángel" de cabellos rubios y cejas prominentes.

—Nos vemos mañana— menciono la chica y se fue hacia la izquierda del elevador, el chico sonrió, le hizo una seña con la mano y fue al lado contrario.

Se detuvo frente a la puerta 5-B y saco la llave de su pantalón, abrió la puerta y entro, cerrando con llave la puerta. Arthur se había quedado afuera y lo único que hizo fue atravesar la puerta, lo primero que miro fue al chico lanzar la mochila, como la persona ordenada que era, se agacho a querer recogerla pero lo único que logro fue atravesarla junto con el suelo. Suspiro levemente y cuando levanto la cabeza miro como el chico se quitaba la camiseta y la lanzaba al suelo.

Se sonrojo al instante, observando la espalda musculosa del chico. Cerró la boca rápidamente, asegurándose de no tirar baba. Camino detrás de Alfred, que se lanzo al sillón en la sala. Espero a que esta hiciera algún movimiento pero…nada. Se sentó en el suelo y saco el iPhone, revisando la hora. 6:54 p.m. Continúo mirándolo, y fue hasta ese momento que lo noto, el chico estaba empezando a sollozar, ahogando cualquier sonido con el sillón. Fue ahí cuando lo comprendió.

El chico usaba una máscara, con la cual fingía que su vida seguía perfecta y podía superar la muerte de su familia, pero en el fondo…no lo había logrado. Cuando lo vio sonreír en la escuela, creyó que lo habían mandado con alguien con una vida normal y que no lo necesitaba…pero al parecer, le iba a ayudar mucho al chico.

Se hizo ligeramente para atrás, cuando el chico se levanto, con el rostro rojo y las lagrimas acumuladas en sus ojos. Camino a lo que parecía ser la cocina y abrió una gaveta, sacando un cuchillo. Arthur lo miraba fijamente desde la sala, pero cuando miro que el chico acerco el cuchillo a su muñeca, con las mejillas cubiertas de lagrimas y los ojos apuñados con fuerza, corrió hacia la cocina.

— ¡Espera! ¡no hagas eso!— grito Arthur parándose en la entrada, a un lado de la puerta.

El chico abrió los ojos con sorpresa y giro su cabeza para mirarlo. Entonces fue cuando Arthur se dio cuenta que lo había vuelto a escuchar.

— ¡¿Quién demonios eres y que haces en mi casa?— grito el otro apuntándole con el cuchillo.

Ahí se dio cuenta de otro detalle, el chico lo…podía mirar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Es imposible no amar mis finales cracks XD, siempre me salen asi…bueno espero y les guste, porque lo hice con mucho amor, sé que me tarde…pero la ley del teclado esta muy dura en mi casa, ya van cuatro ocasiones en la que me lo quitan y en la última lo hicieron junto con el mouse. Pero bueno, en fin aquí lo tuvieron… sin mas que decir les hago la pregunta de siempre…

_¿Reviews?_


	3. Chapter 3

— ¡Te pregunte que si quién diablos eres!— grito el chico nuevamente, apuntándole con el cuchillo— ¡Contesta!

—yo…yo…—

Y antes de que Arthur pudiera murmurar algo mas, escucho el sonido de algo clavándose en la pared, giro su cabeza en una réplica exacta de la niña del exorcista y miro lo que había en el. El cuchillo que anteriormente estaba en la mano del chico frente a él. Se reviso, el cuerpo, buscándose la herida, hasta que cayó en cuenta de algo.

—…no pasa nada, de todos modos todo me atraviesa…—murmuro por lo bajo.

—… ¿Qué mierda eres tú?—escucho la voz queda del otro joven, levanto la vista y miro como la mano del chico buscaba algo en la misma gaveta de antes— ¡DIME!

Con ese grito empezó la guerra, el chico de ojos azules lanzando el primer utensilio de cocina que tenia a la mano y Arthur…ni se movía. Solo veía como, el chico se ponía rojo de la furia y continuaba lanzando cosas. Y cuando alcanzo un plato, comenzó el problema. El chico lo lanzo al piso con fuerza, con desesperación por no saber que sucedía con el otro, causando que algunos fragmentos botaran y se encajaran en su mano.

— ¡Oye!— grito Arthur, acercándose al chico, que se miraba las manos con miedo. La sangre comenzaba a caer lentamente al piso.

Cuando quiso tomarle las manos para poder limpiar las heridas, solamente las atravesó. Ahora era turno de que a Arthur se le reflejara la desesperación en el rostro. Levanta la cabeza y miro el rostro despreocupado del muchacho, que lo miraba ya con lágrimas en los ojos.

— ¡Muévete a él lavamanos!— el chico solo lo miro por unos segundos, para después volver la vista a sus manos— ¡Muévete!

El rubio menor se exalto y comenzó a caminar al baño, dejando un pequeño rastro de sangre por el suelo, Arthur solo miraba las gotitas mientras seguía al otro. Ya en el baño, ambos se pararon frente al lavamanos.

—Abre la llave con cuidado— el otro le hizo caso, moviendo una de ellas y girando la perilla con el dorso, la sangre se empezaba a acumular en el lavamanos blanco hasta que el agua salió y la desapareció por completo— Ponlas debajo del chorro.

— ¿No es mejor llamar a emergencias?— pregunto el chico por lo bajo.

—No creo que con tus manos en ese estado puedas hacerlo y yo atravieso las cosas antes de tocarlas— murmuro Arthur, mirando las heridas, ahora, completamente visibles

—Puedo hablarle a María— menciono el otro, mirando sus manos igual que el otro.

— ¿Quién es ella?—

—Mi vecina—

—No puedes usar el teléfono—

—Puedo ir a su departamento—dijo el de ojos azules, levantando la vista para ver el espejo, pero en el reflejo solo aparecía el, parpadeo varias veces y miro hacia atrás para observar al chico de ojos verdes.

—Esta bien— dijo después de pensarla un rato.

El otro tomo una toalla y puso sus manos en ella, haciendo una mueca de dolor al sentir los fragmentos que seguían incrustados en su piel moverse ligeramente. Salió del baño y abrió la puerta de casa estúpidamente, antes de salir giro su cabeza, para cerciorarse de que la cosa sin reflejo seguía detrás del. En efecto, ahí estaba.

Camino por el pasillo y se paro frente a una puerta, estaba a darle unos toques con la mano, cuando recordó su estado, por lo tanto le dio unas patadas ligeras. A los segundos escucho pasos seguido de la puerta abriéndose, encontrándose con un par de ojos verdes.

— Dios, luces demacrado… ¿Estabas llorando?— la chica estiro su mano y movió un mechón de cabello del rostro de Alfred. Este no contesto, en cambio alzo sus manos mostrándole a la chica el accidente— Otra vez, ¡Alfred!

"_¿Cómo que otras vez?, ¿no es la primera vez que pasa?"_ Pensó el ojiverde, caminando detrás de Alfred, mientras que a este la chica lo jalaba.

— Siéntate en la sala, voy por el botiquín— le rubio hizo caso y tomo asiento, a los segundos volvió la chica con lo nombrado, tomando asiento a un lado de otro— Alfred…

— ¿Hm?— contesto el otro, alzando la cabeza y observando el rostro agachado de la chica.

—…ya te dije que no debes de hacer esto— murmuro ella, limpiando con un gasa las heridas. Observo como la chico frunció el ceño y tomo la mano con más fuerza, mirando lo que había en el interior de las pequeñas cortadas, tomo unas pinzas y saco lo que había dentro— Esto es… ¿cerámica? ¿Un plato?... ¿Estrellaste un plato contra el suelo?

El otro asintió y ella rio ligeramente.

—Creo que no es necesario que las cierre con aguja— el rubio trago fuerte y la miro completamente asustado, entonces pareció recordar algo, giro su cabeza a la izquierda y allí estaba, el chico rubio de ojos verdes seguía parado ahí.

Este solo observaba lo que ella hacía, su "persona" no parecía querer hablar. La había visto en el elevador, ahora la miro con más detalle. Se parecía a alguien, mas no podía recordar el nombre. Tenía el cabello castaño, ondulado, largo casi a las caderas. Piel morena clara y lo que más le recordaba a alguien eran los ojos, verdes y alegres, sentías que te atravesaban el alma. Cerró los ojos por unos segundos y saco su iPhone del bolsillo, puso la cámara y posiciono la mira sobre ella, en cuestión de segundos la información de ella apareció, María Martínez, 20 años, naturalizada mexicana, un hermano. Sus ojos se abrieron lo más que pudo, una sola imagen vino a su mente.

La última pelea que tuvo.

—…Antonio…—

Unos orbes azules se posaron rápidamente en el. Miro al chico directamente a los ojos, observándose nada más, como si quisieran atravesarse con la mirada.

— ¿Qué sucede?— La mano de ella, devolvió el rostro de Alfred hacia el frente obligando a verla. Le apretaba la mandíbula ligeramente, causando que su rostro se viera gracioso.

—…nada— la voz de él sonaba completamente distorsionada debido a su inmovilidad en la boca. Ella lo soltó y termino de acomodar los vendajes en la mano de él.

— ¿Ya comiste?—dijo ella levantándose y caminando, llevándose el botiquín entre sus brazos.

— No tengo hambre— el chico la imito y mantuvo su vista fija en el rostro del "ángel" parado cerca de él—Gracias María, me voy.

— Pero…—

Antes de que pudiera refutar, el sonido de la puerta cerrándose llego a sus oídos, suspiro levemente y bajo la cabeza. Mientras en el pasillo, Alfred caminaba lentamente por el pasillo, sin voltear a "ver" al chico a un lado del. Abrió la puerta del departamento, la cerró y se fue directo a su habitación, lanzándose en la cama. Arthur entro a la habitación y se dejo caer en el suelo, cruzándose de piernas y observando al menor. El silencio era horrible, por lo menos para Arthur, que se comenzaba a desesperar. Abrió y cerro la boca en repetidas ocasiones, hasta que una voz lo interrumpió.

— ¿Por qué?—

Levanto la cabeza rápidamente, mirando los ojos azules clavados en el.

— ¿Por qué, que?— contesto Arthur.

— ¿Por qué a pesar de que te tire con todo lo que encontré estos no te hicieron nada? Te atravesaron— menciono sentándose en la cama, cuando lo hizo Arthur recordó que el chico no traía ninguna camiseta puesta.

"_Y de seguro la niña ni lo noto" _pensó el ángel.

— ¿Por qué María no puede verte?— pregunto el rubio, entrecerrando los ojos— ¿Qué eres?

— Yo…yo—

—Contesta rápido— murmuro.

—mi nombre es Arthur Kirkland, estoy buscando llegar al cielo y para hacerlo tengo que ayudar a un humano con problemas— dijo rápidamente.

El otro parpadeo varias veces, mirando con incredulidad. Para después fruncir el ceño. Arthur suspiro y empezó a explicarle bien la situación. Cuando platicaba el otro solo asentía y lo miraba. Y cuando por fin termino el silencio se hizo nuevamente presente. El otro parecía pensativo, Arthur solo esperaba su reacción…pero no la que iba a tener el chico.

— ¡¿Cómo mierdas quieres que te crea?— chillo el de ojos azules, girándose y tomando la orilla de la cama para voltearla, haciendo un sonido espantoso. El gesto de Arthur solo era terror.

"_Bonito niño el que medio Elizabeta"_

— Ni mi mamá me creería una estupidez como…— el chico se cayó de golpe, bajando la mirada y lanzándose al suelo.

El de ojos verdes reacciono y se acerco al chico, observando cómo nuevamente gotas corrían por sus mejillas, chocando contra el suelo.

"_es bipolar, estoy seguro"_

— ¿Qué te sucede?— pregunto quedamente Arthur.

El chico no le respondió, intento levantarle el rostro, pero sus manos solo lo atravesaban. Entonces puso su cabeza debajo de la del chico, para mirarle el rostro.

Tremendo susto que se llevo al hacer esto.

El chico tenia lo ojos abiertos, es decir, estaba despierto.

Solo pudo chillar y alejarse del chico, asustado otra vez. Este levanto la cabeza y lo miro fijamente, entonces lo noto. La pequeña sonrisa sobre el rostro de este. El de ojos azules comenzó a temblar y a hacer sonidos extraños. Lo miro confundido, teniendo la mirada del chico puesta sobre el aun. El rubio menor se llevo una mano a la boca pero no lo soporto más, se empezó a reír fuertemente. Se lanzo al suelo, pegándole con el puño.

—No encuentro lo gracioso— menciono Arthur, con el rostro rojo, no sabía si del enojo o de la vergüenza.

—H-hubieras visto tu rostro— dijo el chico intentando tomar aire nuevamente— tenia rato que no me reía así.

El rubio parpadeo y sonrió levemente sin querer. Le silencio volvió a reinar, la mente de Alfred se parecía a un famoso cereal de aros de colores, es decir, un revoltijo. Después de mucho pensar decidió hablar.

—Te creo—

— ¿eh?—

—Te creo que seas un ángel—

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Amen mi final sin sentido, jajaja...ja…ja…creo que no es para reírme. Bueno primero, lo siento por haberme tardado tanto, pero tuve asuntos que atender, como mi examen de admisión a la prepa, ¡estoy segura que fue el examen más sencillo que resolví (Después del enlace, claro)! Espero y les allá gustado, lo hice así, medio a la carrera porque hoy son los XV de mi amiga y no me había alistado, así que en unos momentos voy a andar corriendo por la casa peinándome, cambiándome, maquillándome…bueno, por algo odio a los hombres en ocasiones, estos no tardan nada en arreglarse…

Sin más que decir me despido…

_¿Reviews?_


	4. Chapter 4

Alfred despertó lentamente, lanzando las sabanas al suelo. Puso uno de los pies en el frio suelo y luego el otro. Se levanto como todo un zombi y llego al baño, increíblemente sin caerse. Se paro frente a la taza y se dedico a hacer su necesidad primordial de cuando recién te levantas. Pero...no se esperaba lo siguiente.

—Se te está haciendo tarde— menciono Arthur, atravesando la pared del baño.

Al de ojos azules se le despareció el sueño y se giro rápidamente a ver a su interlocutor.

—No seas asqueroso guárdalo, ¡guárdalo!—grito el inglés, con el rostro rojo al ver al americano girarse _así._

— ¿Quién eres tú?— grito Alfred, mientras escondía su "amiguito de abajo" rápidamente.

El rubio lo miro extrañado, y bajo los brazos lentamente, observando al menor, que buscaba algo con que atacarlo.

—Soy Arthur, tu ángel guardián—murmuro el de ojos verdes, caminado hacia el otro.

— ¿Arthur?—dijo el otro confundido— ¡Creí que estaba soñando! ¡No es verdad! ¡Estoy comiendo demasiadas hamburguesas!

—Soy de verdad, bueno algo así— y dicho esto, estiro su brazo para atravesar el pecho del de ojos azules.

El gesto de miedo del chico fue obvio, dio un brinco hacia atrás resbalo y cayó en la tina del baño, golpeándose la cabeza.

— ¡Oye!— se acerco rápidamente a donde el chico había caído— ¿estás bien?

— Eso creo— dijo el otro, mas a si mismo que al que le pregunto. Se sentó y se tomo la cabeza entre las manos— Estoy loco y estoy alucinando, estoy loco y estoy alucinando, estoy loco y estoy…

—Pues asiendo eso te aseguro que si pareces loco— murmuro Arthur, irguiéndose y caminando hacia afuera— más vale que te apures si no llegas tarde.

Y salió del baño, a los minutos escucho como el agua de la regadera empezaba a correr. Se iba a dejar caer en el suelo, cuando sintió algo vibrar dentro de su pantalón blanco. Metió la mano al bolsillo y saco el iPhone, tomo la llamada, era de Elizabeta.

— _¿Cómo te ha ido con tu chico?— _menciono la alegre voz de la chica.

—Supongo que bien….es un demente, me tiro con todo lo que había en la cocina—

— _No te preocupes, así es la mayoría_— la chica menciono algo que no entendió y luego carraspeo para volver a hablar— _¿ya descubriste lo que es parte de tu pasado?_

— Si…es María, la hermana menor de Antonio—

—_Exacto, la niña que dejaste sin familiares que la cuidaran, es amiga de Alfred_—

— ¿Qué paso con ella después de la muerte de Antonio?, es decir, ¿la adoptaron? O no se— decía el chico confundido.

— _¿Recuerdas que te mencione que Antonio tenía novio?—_

—Si—

—_Lovino, su novio, se hizo cargo de ella, junto con su hermano menor_— la chica se detuvo— _hasta el momento sigue bajo el cuidado de él, su hermano y el esposo de su hermano._

— ¿entonces ellos la mantienen?—

— _La cuidan, Lovino ha dicho que es lo único que le queda de Antonio, y lo quiere cuidar. Su hermano menor Feliciano, menciona que es como su hija, aunque tengan la casi la misma edad_—

—Ya veo… ¿qué hay de Alfred?—

— _el es un caso diferente, su padre era huérfano, su mamá fue sacada de su casa, supuestamente por que era prostituta_—la tristeza le inundo el corazón al escuchar eso—_Ambos se conocieron, se casaron y nació Alfred, después Matthew._

—Espera… ¿entonces i hay familiares que cuiden de Alfred?—

—_Ellos lo mantienen, pero no lo quieren ver…aparte no es necesario que lo cuiden, es mayor de edad_— la castaña hizo una pausa— _Te llamo después, llego alguien nuevo y tengo que atenderlo._

—Está bien, adiós—

Se dejo caer al suelo, se recostó en él y miro el techo. Le alegraba el hecho de que la niña a la que dejo sin familia hubiera encontrado otra y que la quisiera. Por otro lado, la vida de Alfred no era sencilla, perdió a sus padres, su hermano, era un enfermo mental, sus familiares no lo quieren. Es difícil.

La puerta del baño se abrió, de ella salió Alfred, con una toalla alrededor de sus caderas. El chico se estaba rascando la cabeza y de pronto miro hacia un lado, observando al chico sobre el suelo.

—Creí que ya te habías muerto—

— Ya estoy muerto— dijo el otro riéndose.

—Bueno, que ya habías desaparecido y volviste a tu lugar mágico en el cielo— y en cuanto termino de hablar se dio la vuelta y camino hacia su habitación. En cuestión de minutos ya estaba afuera cambiado poniéndose las zapatillas deportivas.

Arthur lo observo fijamente, detrás de esa mascara con una sonrisa imborrable existía un chico que lloraba, por estar solo y que nadie lo quisiera. El se iba dedicar a destruir a ese chico llorón y dejar que la sonrisa viviera por siempre en ese bello rostro.

Jajaja, lamento mucho la tardanza, pero ya saben ya estaba en finales, se estaba acabando la escuela y ahora ya estoy de vacaciones(Al fin, mein gott creí que nunca llegarían) asi que me dedique a hacer este capítulo, cortito y si sentido….

RELLENO ON.

Ya lo sé, sobre algunas dudas que quedaron del capítulo anterior.

**MyobiXHitachiin**: sobre lo del susto, Arthru creía que se habia quedado dormido asi que cuando se agacho y le miro el rostro, se dio cuenta de que estaba despierto y lo estaba mirando…algo asi como la escena de Suecia y Finlandia cuando están durmiendo juntos. y gracias, por lo de la prepa.

**TheFannishaUsui: **no, no habrá UsaMex, son mejores amigos, ella nada más lo reconforta en sus decaídas, y se dedica a curarlo. Mexico se conseguirá novio y dejara a Alfredito con Arthur.

Bueno creo que es todo, espero y les haya gustado mi relleno, digo capitulo, explique un poco de la vida de María, para que no haya confusiones, quedo bajo el cuidado de Lovino, Feli y Ludwig, el esposo de Feli…

Ahora, sin nada mas por decir ni avisar… me retiro.

_¿Reviews?_

PD: nada mas escribo para que al menos sean mil palabras XD


End file.
